


all i want for christmas

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: What Ryo wants for Christmas won’t be found on any shelf in any store.





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

There’s not a lot in this world that Shige doesn’t understand; his curious nature usually leads him to research the reason for anything that doesn’t quite seem right. He has yet to figure out why his heart beats so quickly whenever he’s in Ryo’s presence, or how the faintest of smiles on Ryo’s lips just seems to light up his entire life.

Clearly he is not _smitten_ , because that would just be really gay.

It’s been nine months and Shige’s still amazed that they’re together, the simplest of relationships with minimal problems. The others are amazed as well, constantly on guard for a loud fight or messy breakup. When Ryo and Shige walk into work hand-in-hand every morning, everyone is just baffled.

Including Shige. He doesn’t remember the exact moment he realized that he was in love with Ryo, the man who was the first to give him a hard time but also the first to comfort him when he deserved it. Shige thinks that he was in love with Ryo for a long time before he actually knew what it was, that feeling of exasperation and longing at the same time, desperately seeking approval while acting out of spite.

Every time they kiss, it feels like the first time. Ryo can’t give him a quick peck on the lips in public because Shige will fall apart, his eyes falling shut and his knees buckling. Koyama thinks it’s hilarious but Ryo doesn’t like other people seeing his Shige that vulnerable; he’s quite possessive really, but Shige doesn’t mind it. Ryo may be small but his arms are strong, his innocent jealousy embracing Shige so tightly that he feels like no one can hurt him.

Sometimes Shige thinks that Ryo spends more time talking to the back of his head, particularly now when Ryo’s arms slide around his waist from behind with his nose buried in his hair. “I have Christmas off,” he whispers, his breath on the back of Shige’s neck making him shiver.

“Really?” Shige inquires, trying not to sound too excited. “Nothing with Kanjani8?”

“Nope,” Ryo says, and Shige can feel him smiling. “Come to Osaka with me?”

Shige thinks about everything else he could be doing with that free time, continuing to add to the list even as he automatically nods.

.

Ryo’s brothers don’t like Shige, but Shige didn’t really expect them to. He’s not a slender Japanese girl with large breasts, after all. They tolerate him and include him in the practical jokes, which Shige determines is their way of welcoming him to the family.

Ryo’s mother adores him and his father acknowledges Shige’s existence, which is good enough for him. Christmas with the Nishikidos is an experience unlike no other, even passing over the teasing from Ryo’s brothers because Shige’s forgotten a lot of his Kansai-ben over the years. Instead of getting frustrated, though, he just bites his lip to hold back his amusement because Ryo’s getting frustrated for him, fighting good-naturedly with his brothers on Shige’s behalf.

They’re outside playing in the snow when she walks up, a brazen beauty with long legs and flaunting them in a short skirt in the middle of winter. Shige does his share of staring, but Ryo’s stare has meaning and Shige has to stuff snow down his back to get him to tear his eyes away. Shige’s just as jealous as Ryo, which makes for interesting times when either one of them has to do fanservice with their friends.

“Natsumi,” Ryo says, grabbing loosely onto Shige’s hand – for strength, Shige belatedly realizes – as he struggles to keep his jaw from dropping.

“Ryo-chan,” she says fondly, smiling in a way that makes Shige want to choke her or maybe rip her face off so she can never look at Ryo like that again. “You finally came home for Christmas!”

“I’ve always had to work,” he says apologetically, then seems to feel Shige’s narrowed eyes on him. “Oh, Natsumi, this is-”

“I know who he is,” Natsumi cuts him off with a giggle. “Kato-kun, right? My little sister loves your group.”

Shige drops Ryo’s hand like it’s hot, terrified that their relationship could be made public if this girl blabs to her sister and her sister blabs to other NewS fans. “Nice to meet you,” he says politely, putting his resentment aside in favor of his group.

“Don’t be stupid, Shige,” Ryo snaps, grabbing his hand again and holding it up for Natsumi to see. “This is my boyfriend. He’s kind of slow, but I love him anyway.”

Shige blushes and inwardly plots ways to get revenge while Ryo’s asleep.

Natsumi actually laughs. “Oh Ryo-chan, I always knew. Congratulations to you both.”

After flashing Ryo a disappointed smile, she flounces off to the house next door. Shige keeps his mouth shut, not sure whether he should feel bad or proud. Close to ten minutes later, when his legs are starting to freeze from the snow and Ryo’s grip on his hand has lost its strength, Shige finally speaks.

“Who was she?” he asks carefully. “Your old next-door neighbor?”

“And my first girlfriend,” Ryo says quietly. “She was a horrible kisser.”

Shige laughs despite the awkwardness. “How old were you?”

“Five,” Ryo answers seriously.

Shige laughs harder.

“It’s not funny!” Ryo exclaims.

“It’s _hilarious_ ,” Shige tells him before falling over from the force of his laughter.

Almost immediately he’s on his back, a very unimpressed Ryo pinning him down. “Why I choose you over her, I’ll never know.”

“Me neither,” Shige says honestly.

Ryo looks from one of Shige’s eyes to the other. “My dad will shit kittens if he sees us kissing in the front yard.”

Of course he does it anyway.

.

On their last night in Osaka, Ryo sneaks Shige into his room. Shige’s heart is beating madly because they’re not _there_ yet – nine months and Shige’s barely let Ryo into his pants. They’ve gotten off together a couple times but it was always rushed and desperate, hiding from someone or another or sneaking away to the backseat of Ryo’s car just to satisfy overrun hormones. Shige doesn’t want his first time to be like that, less about emotions and more about reaching orgasm.

“You’re such a girl,” Ryo said when Shige told him all of that, but he kissed him right afterwards so any protest Shige had was dissolved by Ryo’s distracting mouth.

Now he regards Ryo’s very small bed – for a very small Ryo, he assumes – and offers Ryo an incredulous look. “Ryo…”

“We don’t have to _do_ anything,” Ryo assures him, already stretched out on one side of the very small bed. “I just want to sleep close to you.”

Ryo’s giving his best pouting face, which is guaranteed effective in any and all situations when it comes to Shige. Before he’s even finished sighing, he’s halfway under the covers and pulled into a warm embrace with Ryo’s nose once again in his hair.

This is okay, he figures as he gets sleepy. It’s okay because now he can feel Ryo’s heart beating just as quickly as his, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

.

“Where’s my present?” Ryo asks pointedly, gesturing towards the rather expensive watch he’s gotten for Shige.

Shige looks around, ensuring that the door is closed and locked before reaching into his pocket for a shiny red ribbon. He holds it out for Ryo to see, smirking as he turns it over and around like he’s doing a magic trick. Before Ryo can complain or rush him, he places the middle of the ribbon under his chin and ties it on top of his head in what is probably a very lop-sided bow. “Merry Christmas, Ryo-chan.”

Ryo blinks. “You…”

“Me!” Shige feigns shock, then gives him a knowing look. “I’m your present.”

“I get that,” Ryo says slowly. “Does this present have… stipulations?”

Shige’s amusement falls at Ryo’s seriousness. “Don’t break me.”

“I won’t,” Ryo says sincerely, reaching out for Shige’s hand. “What should I do?”

Shige points to the bow. “Open your present.”

Ryo stares at him for awhile before leaning in, his eyes fluttering shut as he presses their lips together and unties the ribbon at the same time, slowly lowering Shige onto his back. Then his hands continue down to Shige’s robe, where he slowly pulls apart the tie and gasps when he learns that Shige’s got nothing on underneath it. “Shige.”

Shige tugs at Ryo’s shirt, very obviously until Ryo leans back to yank it over his head and return to Shige’s mouth. His kiss makes Shige’s head spin as he manages to push down the rest of Ryo’s clothes until they’re skin to skin, rapid heartbeat to rapid heartbeat.

“Are you scared?” Ryo whispers.

“No,” Shige says truthfully, his thighs falling open as Ryo settles between them. Their erections brush together and Shige almost chokes on a moan. “I’ve thought about it for a long time.”

“Me too,” Ryo tells him, lowering his face to Shige’s neck and licking the skin as he starts a slow grind. “Fuck, Shige, I want you so bad.”

“You can have me,” Shige whispers, one hand twisted in Ryo’s hair to place his ear right next to Shige’s mouth. “Just be gentle, please.”

“Of course,” Ryo says into his neck, dragging his lips up to Shige’s ear and nibbling on the flesh. “Did you bring some lube?”

Shige’s face flushes red. “Yeah,” he admits, reaching for the pocket of his robe.

“You freak,” Ryo says affectionately. “You want me to fuck you at my parents’ house!”

Ryo moves against him just right and Shige arches in response. “Ryo, please.”

All humor is gone as Ryo leans up on his elbows and stares down at Shige’s blissfully closed eyes. “God, that’s hot.”

Shige moans, spreading his legs and rolling his hips upward to feel more of Ryo against him. “Sometime before I come would be nice.”

Even though it appears to pain him as well, Ryo halts his motions and swallows Shige’s whine in a searing kiss. Shige’s hand is opened, the tube pried from it and used for its intended purpose as Shige waits impatiently. The first touch of Ryo’s fingers between his legs is a little shocking, but then they’re inside him and stretching him, softly stroking along a gland that has Shige wondering why he didn’t do this nine months ago.

“Ryo…” he pleads, body automatically moving back against the touch and hands wrapped tightly around Ryo’s back. Shige can be strong when he wants to and right now Ryo’s not going anywhere unless it’s closer to him.

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Ryo hisses against Shige’s lips, slowly withdrawing his fingers and fumbling a little as he gently pushes Shige’s thighs up until his knees are flush against his chest. “This might hurt, I’m sorry.”

Shige feels empty and cold, at least until he feels the head of Ryo’s cock pressing right where it’s supposed to go. “It’s okay,” he says quickly, now clutching onto Ryo’s shoulder blades and biting his lip to brace himself.

“Relax,” Ryo whispers, and starts to push inside. Shige gasps and digs his nails into Ryo’s skin to ease the pain, which is more like a pinch as Ryo moans and his body opens a little more for him.

“Ryo,” Shige says again, rocking up when he has an urge to. “Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Ryo asks as he slowly pulls out and pushes back in. “Does it hurt?”

Wildly Shige shakes his head, his mouth falling open as Ryo grazes that spot again. “Like that.”

Ryo does it again, and again, moaning some more as Shige’s body constricts around him. “God, Shige, I’m not going to last very long.”

“Do it fast,” Shige says suddenly, speaking without thinking. “Fuck me hard.”

Ryo doesn’t need to be told a second time, looping his arms around Shige’s shoulders and burying his face into Shige’s chest as he speeds up considerably, sharp, jerky thrusts that have Shige gasping for breath and reaching down to touch himself without active knowledge.

He’s about to scream, forgetting where he is, but then Ryo’s hand is on the back of his neck, pulling him upwards until he can reach his mouth and silence him with a kiss. It’s sloppy and breathy but serves the muting purpose as Shige pulls himself off, taking Ryo as deep as he can as the latter thrusts uncontrollably and takes Shige higher.

Finally Ryo stills and actually bites Shige’s lip, leading the other to wince amidst the beautiful orgasm that’s clouded his being.

“Sorry,” Ryo whispers, sounding like he doesn’t have enough strength to even use his real voice. “Did I hurt you?”

Shige sucks his lip into his mouth. “I’ll be all right.”

“I love you, you know that,” Ryo says as he carefully lowers Shige’s legs and rubs the strained thigh muscles. “I should have told you before we did it, but-”

“It’s okay,” Shige interrupts, making grabby hands until Ryo’s arms are around him again. “I love you too, I’m glad you liked your present.”

Ryo chuckles. “I get to play with it more than once, right?”

“That’s the good thing about these kinds of presents,” Shige tells him. “You can open them over and over again.”


End file.
